Some forms of table gaming, such as poker, other card games, mahjongg, and the like, can occur over a long period of time. During this period of time, an individual occupied with the game may have various needs or desires. Included in these, is the need or desire for beverages, snacks, gaming paraphernalia, electronic devices and the like. Many gaming rules include preventing placing such items on the table during play. Thus, these items must be brought to the table periodically for use, set on the floor, or avoided altogether. Balancing items on the rail of gaming tables can cause accidental spills and gaming delays. Alternatively, if allowed on the table, they can cause clutter, or result in accidental spills and the like. Some tables include cup holders on the rail. While somewhat effective, beverages placed on a rail cup holder can also be spilled onto the table surface, delaying gaming, disrupting gaming, and requiring time consuming cleaning.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hanging tray for use on a gaming table.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hanging tray for supporting items outside and below the rail.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rail sleeve for supporting a structure outside the rail.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a rail sleeve having an indicia device.